Keeping Faith
by 97reddog
Summary: Now that WWI is over, Una Meredith trys her best to live life to the fullest, and to always keep faith.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anne of Green Gables.**

* * *

><p>The sun shone its golden rays down on the earth, and birds chirped merrily from their perches in the trees. As a young woman sat in Rainbow Valley, she thought that the world was almost the same as it had been before the war. Of course, the absence of a certain young man was a painful reminder that the world would never be the same again.<p>

The woman's dark blue eyes were filled with the sorrow that she hid so often from the rest of the world. A sigh escaped her lips as she slowly stood. With a look back at the valley she began to make her way back toward the manse.

When she stepped through the door, it was obvious that no one was there. Not that Una cared much at the moment, she would rather be alone. It wasn't very often that she got a moment to actually be sad, since she tried to act like her normal self when others were around.

Slowly she trudged to her room and stared for a moment at her partially packed trunk on her bed and the new travel suit laid out on a chair ready for her departure tomorrow. With a sigh she all but collapsed on her bed, and she felt tears start to leak out of her eyes.

She wasn't entirely sure if the tears were caused by thinking of Walter, the prospect that she was going to leave Glen St. Mary, or both. For the first time since she found out about Walter's death, she let all of her emotions out, in a turrent of tears.

After a few moments of heartfelt sobbing, Una determindly lifted herself off the bed, and wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes. Now that she had let most of her saddness out, she felt that she ought to do her best to make the most of her life.

So she set about packing the rest of her things in the trunk and after packing several more articles of clothing, filling the trunk to the brim, she walked over to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and took out an old hat box. Carefully she lifted the top off of the box and after moving a few trinkets around, she pulled a folded piece of paper out.

Then she set the piece of paper on her bed and replaced the hat box. Picking up the piece of paper again, she sat down beside her trunk and unfolded the paper. Her eyes scanned the words of the all to familiar letter that she held in her hands.

When she had finished reading the letter, she kept reading over the last few lines again, and again, before she folded the letter back up and slipped it into one of the pockets inside her trunk. As she clasped her trunk closed a light was in her eyes that had not been there before. So often she almost forgot to keep faith, but whenever she read his letter, it always seemed a bit easier for her to do so.

The decision to take a course in Household Science also didn't seem as horrible as it had moments before she read the letter. It seemed that everything in life could be slightly better when Una reminded herself to keep faith, not only for Walter, but for her family and friends who wanted to see her happy, and even for the people who she could help as a nurse. A small smile graced Una's face for a moment, and she kept those thoughts with her through the rest of the day, and as she lay in her bed, they helped to sooth her to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Una, her siblings, and the Blythes who were heading to Kingsport, were all standing at the train station. As the train pulled in there were many goodbyes, and hugs, which all passed in a blur, and the next thing Una knew, she was seated on the train and watching the landscape flash by.<p>

As she stared out the window, Una wondered what would happen during her days at Kingsport. She could only hope she wouldn't be completely miserable there, but a small part of her dared to hope that she might actually like this new chapter in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Walter Blythe suggested that I write a story about Una's life after WWI, and I really liked the idea, so here it is. I'll try to update this story every week, but I may not be able to, as my schedule can be rather hectic. As always, I would appreciate any reviews, but I would really appreciate constuctive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anne of Green Gables.**

* * *

><p>Una stepped off the train in Kingsport, still slightly queasy from the ferry they had taken earlier. If she had known she would become that sea sick, she might have rethought her desicion to come here. As many people started to filter around her, she was swept along with her own company, as they picked up their bags without much trouble and left the station.<p>

Several weeks before they left for Redmond, it was decided that it would make all of the Blythes and Merediths who were going to college more comfortable, if they were to stay at the same boarding house. So the group of young adults began to walk together in the direction of their boarding house.

As they walked, Una chose to keep back a small ways and study her surroundings. Immediately she noted that the place was much different from the Glen, and she began to worry again that she wouldn't like it here at all. The more she looked around her, the more her nervousness grew.

She had her doubts about coming here, but now she _knew _that she had made a mistake. How could she possibly think she would be fine here? The homesickness she felt already was almost unbearable, so it wouldn't be possible to stand the homesickness that was to come.

The worry she felt filled her to every pore, until she looked down at her trunk and thought about the letter tucked carefully inside. Once again she felt that sense of determination she had felt the day before. If she didn't take this course and become a nurse, she wouldn't have a purpose in life, and it would be so easy for her to lose faith. Losing faith was not an option for her though, and taking a deep breath she pushed away the worry, determined to start this new part of her life with an open mind.

* * *

><p>Once again many strangers were crowed around Una, but this time she didn't have the comfort that came with her friends and family. As she gazed around, she noted the other people who were signing up for the Household Science course. She was slightly dissapointed to see that there was no one there who really stood out, and seemed like someone she would enjoy getting to know. With a small sigh she worry once again began to claim her.<p>

Then seemingly out of no where, two women about her age were standing in front of her. Una jumped slightly in shock, then, while trying to calm herself down, she focused her attention on them.

One of the women in front of her, a tall, auburn haired girl with sparkling emerald eyes, smiled brightly at Una and spoke with a sweet and oddly cheerful voice. "Hi, I'm Christine, but everyone calls me Christy, and this is Grace." She motioned toward the woman standing beside her. "You looked lonely over here all by yourself, so we thought that we would introduce ourselves."

Una looked at Christy wearily, slightly stunned by her bright smile. How could she be so happy after the war? It didn't seem quite right, and Una wondered what she should do. As she looked at the happy and cheerful face of the woman in front of her, she began to calm down a bit and become more comfortable for some reason. Before she even realized what she was doing, she heard her own voice. "Hello, my name is Una."

Hearing Una's answer, Christy clapped her hands together, and, if it was possible, her smile became even brighter. "Una, what a lovely name. It's a pleasure to meet you Una, a real pleasure. You're taking the Household Science course, aren't you? Oh, silly me, of course you are. Why else would you be here? Well, Grace and I are taking the course as well. You probably guessed that though. The rest of the people signing up don't seem very interesing do they? I find it rather boring when ..."

Christy most likely would have gone on spurting out words for a while longer, had her brown haired companion not spoken out in an authoritive tone. "Christy, you're rambling again."

The said woman stopped her chatter and glanced over at Grace before giggling. She then turned back toward Una with a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm terribly sorry about that. When I start to talk, I just can't stop."

Una had been listening to Christy's speach, once again slighly stunned by her. After all, it wasn't everyday that you heard a grown woman ramble like that. Oddly though, even though Una never really liked listening to people talk, she found a small bit of comfort in Christy's rambling. It showed that a small bit of the world before the war, was still intact. So Una offered the woman a small smile and said softly. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"I'm so glad you feel that way. Not many people do, you know? They don't say it, but I know I annoy them. I can't help it though. Trust me, I've tried. I suppose I just wasn't meant to be quiet."

Una nodded slightly, indicating that she understood what Christy meant.

After Una's nod, Christy's face was once again sporting a cheerful smile, directed at Una. "Oh, I can just tell we'll be good friends."

A small smile once again made its way onto Una's face as she looked at Christy. Maybe she was right, and if she was, Una was sure that her time at Redmond wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I was pretty busy, but I was also being a little lazy, so that's why it took so long. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I'm starting school next week so I'm probably going to be very busy. Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
